Oh, Carlisle
by HalloweenGuardian
Summary: Edward was just minding his own business, reading a book, when Carlisle decided to come in and distract Edward with his crazy hotness. Damn that doctor and his hotness!


**My first Twilight! Please, be kind. :( I'm totally new at this. Btw, I LOVE Stephen King. He's my favorite author. I used to live 45 minutes away from him! But, I never saw him T^T. Anyway, enjoy.**

There was a knock at the door.

_Edward, may I enter?_

Edward Cullen looked up from the book he was reading.

"Sure Carlisle, come on in."

The Doctor opened the door silently and walked over to the couch that his son was sitting on. He sat down and looked at the book Edward had been reading.

_The Scarlett Letter again, Edward?_

"You know it's one of my favorites."

"Yes, I know, but there must be another book that you want to read. What about a newer one, like, something by Stephen King?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "I tried reading _Salem's Lot._ How he depicts us is very Bram Stoker-esque. I don't like it. It makes us look like animals, that we have no control over our... diet. We're not all monsters. We can control whether or not to take a human's life just to sustain our own..."

Edward looked up to see Carlisle staring at him, wonder in his eyes. "What?" Carlisle was controlling his thoughts around Edward again, and Edward didn't like it. Of course, Carlisle didn't have the full potential to keep all his thoughts unheard, so Edward understood some.

-_zing... Truly an amazing... -sed him well._

"Who-da-what now?"

Carlisle laughed. "Oh, nothing, I'm just thinking to myself."

"I know... it's really annoying." Edward leaned over until his head was in Carlisle's lap. "You know, you don't have to hide anything from me. You can trust me. I'm your son."

At the last comment, Carlisle turned his head to stare out the window, a look of anger on his face.

"It's because of you being my son. I refuse to think what I do infront of you."

Edward blinked up at his adoptive father, confused. He hated it whenever Carlisle controlled his thoughts. It made everything much more mysterious. Edward hated mystery. He raised his hand, and placed it against Carlisle's cheek. He leaned into the touch, looking down at Edward. The look Carlisle gave him made shivers run up and down his spine. Carlisle's eyes were so peircing, it made Edward feel slightly uncomfortable. Slowly, testing the air, Carlisle leaned down towards his son. Edward wasn't sure where this was going until he felt Carlisle's lips pressed against his. In a flash, he was against the opposite wall, his form in a crouching position. Carlisle was still on the bed, staring at him, pain racing through his mind. Edward finally stood up, composing himself.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. You... you just took me by surprise, is all."

"It's not your fault Edward. I'm sorry... I think... I think I should leave now." He stood up, and was about to exit the room, when he felt a hand pressing against his arm, holding him back. He turned to see Edward, looking up into his face. Before he realized what has happening, Edward pulled Carlisle's face down to his, pressing his lips against the older man's. Carlisle was slightly stunned. Edward looked into his eyes. They were a dark gold, not from hunger, but from lust. And Carlisle wouldn't be the one to stand between Edward and what he wanted, not the Carlisle wanted to. There was a rip of clothes, and suddenly both were naked and on the couch. Caslisle looked down at the sex god beneath him. Everything about Edward was perfect. His sculpted chest, beautiful, pale skin, his bronze hair. And the look on his face was one even the Goddess of Dreams couldn't think up. Edward heard what Carlisle was thinking, and he looked away, embarrassed. Carlisle took his head in his hands, making Edward look up at him.

"Don't be embarrassed. You _are _perfect."

"You're the one who's perfect."

Carlisle just smiled down at Edward. He then started kissing Edward's neck, getting the most amazing sounds out of the young man. As he moved lower, the sounds became better and better. When he got to Edward's belly button, he moved his tongue around. It caused a beautiful moan. When Carlisle looked up, he saw a panting Edward looking back at him. It was too much for Carlisle.

"I'll be right back."

"W.. what?!? Don't leave!"

Carlisle smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be _right back._"

Edward watched as the other vampire ran into the bathroom, and literally a second later returned with a small bottle in his hand. Edward realized it was lube.

"I don't want to hurt you." Carlisle rubbed some of the gel onto his fingers, then set the bottle down. He moved one of his fingers to Edward's entrance and looked up once again.

"Are you sure?"

"God, Carlisle, yes, just put it in!"

Carlisle chuckled and slowly slid his finger in. Edward moaned loudly, arching his back. Carlisle moved his finger in and out as gently as he could, but soon Edward was panting for more. He stuck in another finger. The moaning got louder. Eventually, after getting three finger into Edward, Carlisle thought he was prepared enough. He pulled his fingers out, making Edward whimper for more. Carlisle adjusted himself so that he was lined up with Edward's entrance.

"Are you ready?"

Edward could only nod his head. Carlisle took a deep breath, and then entered Edward swiftly. Edward hissed in pain. Carlisle kissed him deeply, hoping to get his focus off the pain. After a few moments, Edward pushed himself onto Carlisle, making both of the gasp. Carlisle got the idea and started moving, slowly at first, but then faster and faster, until Edward was screaming Carlisle's name. Carlisle took Edward's length in his hand, and started pumping to match his rhythm. It was too much for Edward, who came a moment later. The ring of muscles around Carlisle's cock tightened, and he too came, calling Edward's name. He collapsed onto the younger vampire, both panting for air. Carlisle pulled out of Edward, who wrapped his arms around Carlisle and kissed him.

"That was..."

"Amazing."

Edward smiled. "Hey, I thought I was the only one who could read minds."

Carlisle laughed. "I can guess what you're thinking sometimes."

Edward snuggled into Carlisle. "Can you guess what I'm thinking now?"

Carlisle was silent for a moment, and then said "I love you too Edward."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aww, that's so cute X3 Alright, well, like I said, first twilight fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it. :D Please review.**


End file.
